Question: Solve the equation. $6.4=0.8m$ $m= $
Answer: Let's divide to get $m$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 6.4 &=0.8m \\ \\ \dfrac{6.4}{{0.8}} &= \dfrac{0.8m}{{0.8}} ~~~~~~~\text{divide each side by } {0.8} \text{ to get } m \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac{{6.4}}{{0.8}} &= \dfrac{\cancel{0.8}m}{\cancel{{0.8}}} \\ \\ \dfrac{{6.4}}{{0.8}} &= m \end{aligned}$ The answer: $m = 8$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 6.4&=0.8m \\\\ 6.4&\stackrel{?}{=} 0.8\cdot8 \\\\ 6.4 &= 6.4 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$